Double Trouble II
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Andy and Miranda Priestly-Sachs are both pregnant - at the same time. But when Miranda returns from a hospital appointment, it becomes clear something has happened... Sequel to "Double Trouble". (Limited) SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. I DO **NOT** OWN _THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA_. This is just for fun._

_2\. I originally didn't intend a sequel to _Double Trouble_, but once I began thinking of this, I had to do it__. I hope you like it._

* * *

PART 1

Emily Charlton's highly-trained ears picked up footsteps behind her, and she paused her typing. She knew everyone's distinctive footfalls, from Nigel to Andy to Irv, and of course Miranda. But these sounded unfamiliar to her. They were slow and quiet... almost shuffling. Glancing at the clock, she frowned. It should be around the time her enigmatic employer returned from the hospital, but despite obviously in high heels, the steps did not sound like Miranda's at all. Emily turned around and was stunned.

It _was_ Miranda Priestly-Sachs. But a Miranda Priestly-Sachs Emily had never seen before. Her head was bowed, her shoulders slumped, her strides small. Had it not been for the thousands of dollars-worth of clothing she was wearing and the iconic silver hair, the first assistant would not have recognised her. Emily's eyes widened even further as her boss got nearer and she was able to make out her expression.

There was nothing there. No unshakable confidence, no arrogance. Only... vacancy. Miranda's eyes were staring, unmoving, ahead of her. Emily's chest instantly clenched. Something was wrong. And considering where the _Runway_ editor was returning from, it was obvious what it was.

Indeed, it was not a simple check-up at the doctors. Rather, it was a unique double-appointment at the gynaecologist for her and her wife. _Both_ Andy and Miranda were pregnant. Emily nearly fainted when she learnt that piece of news. She dreaded to think of the months that lay ahead for the Priestly-Sachs', and for everyone at _Runway_. It would be a nightmare, frankly. Emily envisioned taking on more work, and even Nigel temporarily becoming editor when Miranda went on maternity leave. Hell, Irv might even use the situation to try and oust Miranda from the magazine.

It was a strange situation. Since Andy returned to their lives and she and Miranda had fallen in love, Emily saw a side of her boss she never knew existed. She was Human after all. Meanwhile, Andy's visits to _Runway_ in a non-work situation led to her and Emily actually becoming something close to friends. She was sincerely happy for them when they married. And when Andy became pregnant, after months of IVF... well, Emily could tell Miranda was overjoyed.

Seeing Miranda _now_, however... it seemed a light breeze would send her flying. The redhead started a new mantra in her head: _The babies are fine the babies are fine the babies are fine..._ When Miranda reached Emily's desk, she made no indication she was going to stop, let alone ask for messeges or give her orders. If Emily did not say something, she wondered if Miranda would even have bothered to open her office door before entering. "Miranda?" There was no response, and that nearly sent the Brit into a panic. "Miranda?" she repeated, slightly more urgently.

Miranda's head suddenly jerked to face her, and Emily audibly gasped. Her boss' eyes were completely glazed over, unfocusing. "Yes?" she asked absently.

Emily slowly got to her feet. She wanted to rush to her boss and shake her to see if she would respond, but that would not be appropriate. "Is... everything alright, Miranda?" Stupid question. "How... did the appointment go?" Ditto.

At that, Miranda's eyes widened slightly. She then visibly too a breath and let it out. "Everything... everything's... " She drifted off. Then she shook her head minutely, and cleared her throat. "Any... messeges?"

"No, Miranda... " said Emily warily. "Miranda... you didn't answer... " She paused. One did not question or correct Miranda Priestly-Sachs, but Emily was _beyond_ worried now.

"Good," Miranda suddenly said. "Good." She began moving towards her office again. "I'll... I'll be in... " Again the sentence went unfinished as Miranda slowly opened the door to her office, stepped in, and noiselessly closed it.

Instantly Emily dashed to her bag and pulled out her phone. As she sat back down she frantically brought up Andy on her contacts and hit Call. As she heard the dialtone, Emily tried not to tremble. But as the seconds past and the dial continued, the shakes started. Miranda's wife was not answering. "Bollocks!" Cancelling the call, Emily instead selected Serena's name. _The babies are fine the babies are fine the babies are fine..._

"Emily?" came Serena's confused voice eventually. "Why are you calling me on your cell? Where are you? Are you not at your desk?"

"Serena, something's wrong!" cried Emily as quietly as she could. "Miranda just got back from the hospital, and she's... she's... oh, God, Serena - I think something's happened!"

"Darling, calm down," came her fiancee's soothing voice. "Tell me what happened." By the time the redhead recounted what had transpired, she was near tears. She was crushed at the thought of Miranda or Andy losing either of their babies. "Is Miranda in her office now?" When Emily could only whimper an affirmative reply, Serena sighed. "Darling, please don't make yourself upset. Take a breath. I'm sure it's nothing. Think - if it was something bad, she wouldn't have returned to the office, right?"

Emily closed her eyes and nodded, despite the Brazilian not being there. She began wiping her eyes - God, she was actually _crying_. "I... " sniffled the Brit, "I can't reach Andy... she's not... not answering her phone... " She paused and took a big gulp of air. She had to get ahold of herself. Stop letting her imagination run wild and acting like a child. Only... "God, Serena... you didn't see her... I've _never_ seen her like this... One of them's lost their baby - I can feel it! I... _AAHH_!" Emily nearly leapt out of her chair as her desk phone burst into life.

"Emily?! What is it?!" Serena cried.

"My... my work phone... I... " The redhead glanced at the caller ID and froze again to see Miranda's home number. "It's the townhouse."

"Answer it," said Serena hurriedly, apparently in motion. "I'm on my way to you now, meu amor." With that, the Brazilian hung up.

Emily blinked a few times before picking up her deskphone. Not bothering with formalities, she blurted out a response. "Andy?"

"No, Emily, it's Caroline," came the voice of one of Miranda's daughters. "Is, erm, is Mom there?"

"She's... in her office," said Emily slowly. "What's up?" Ugh, that attempt to sound casual was pathetic.

"Well," Caroline sounded uneasy. "Andy's home... and she's... acting weird... "

Emily gulped. _The babies are fine the babies are fine the babies are fine..._

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. I DO **NOT** OWN _THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA_. This is just for fun._

_2\. I originally didn't intend a sequel to _Double Trouble_, but once I began thinking of this, I had to do it__. I hope you like it._

* * *

PART 2

Cassidy and Caroline hid by the doorway, sneaking peeks into the kitchen. To say they were worried would be an understatement. "Say something," whispered Caroline.

"No chance," replied Cassidy. "You talk to her."

"No way, I called Emily." Caroline narrowed her eyes. "That was the deal." Biting her lip, Cassidy remained silent, simply glancing back in the kitchen.

Their stepmother was buttering some toast. Which she made half-an-hour ago. And now the butter tray was empty. Clearly none the wiser, Andy Priestly-Sachs simply stared at the wall, her hand moving the knife around the cold toast which was now caked in dry butter.

"I'm really worried, Cass," breathed Caroline. "She's been like this since she got home." Indeed, Andy had not been right since returning from the gynaecologist appointment she shared with their mother. She walked into the townhouse pale - even for _her_. The twins instantly realised something was wrong, but when they asked what happened, Andy had all but brushed them off, giving them some vague assurances that all was "fine", before trudging upstairs to her and Miranda's room. Caroline and Cassidy where too shocked to go after her - their stepmom was usually so lively and energetic. And since she became pregnant, the young woman was the happiest the girls had even seen her... maybe even moreso than her wedding day. And _that_ was saying something.

But clearly, something happened at the hospital. The only thought that sprung to mind brought chills to the twins. When Andy came back downstairs after an hour or so, she had responded to questioning with a simple, faraway "Everything's fine." Well, pardon them for being cynical, but Caroline and Cassidy had a hard time believing that. Only something _bad_ would have Andy behaving this way.

"I tell you, Caro... something's happened," Cassidy said. "I don't care what Andy says - she wouldn't be acting like a complete freak if everything was dandy."

"Oh, God... " trembled Caroline. "What if she lost the baby?" She looked at her sister with panic in her eyes.

"What if Mom lost _hers_?" Cassidy countered.

Caroline's blood froze. "No... no... they... they'd _tell_ us. Oh, please... they can't lose one of the babies... "

Cassidy's eyes watered. "Or... both... "

Before anything else could be said, the twins were startled by the sound of the townhouse door opening. "Mom?" whispered Cassidy.

"Way too early," breathed Caroline. "Unless... crap!" She quickly grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her away from the door, running them both quickly down the corridor. Shocked, Cassidy barely noticed out the corner of her eye Andy also reacted to the noise and was finally moving. The twins snuck behind another doorway and peered around to see their mother enter the house, looking just as out of sorts as Andy. Meanwhile, Andy herself appeared and the two stared at eachother. The girls held their breath.

Then, without saying a word, the Priestly-Sachs' enveloped eachother in a deep hug. They stayed there for several moments, just holding eachother warmly. Their silent snooping notwithstanding, Caroline and Cassidy were awed into silence by the obvious bond between the two. Even now, they were still surprised at the love the former assistant brought out of their mother. Eventually, Miranda pulled back slightly and called out. "Girls?"

Blinking at the beckoning, Caroline and Cassidy where momentarily still. "Girls, can you hear me?" their mother called again. There was no mistaking the shakiness in her tone. Gathering themselves, the twins moved out of their hiding place and trotted to their parents. The two smiles that greeted them did not fool them for an instant. "Andy and I... need to... talk in private. I... " A deep breath. "I assume you can... keep yourselves occupied?" Without even waiting for a response, Miranda ducked her head, took her wife's hand and led her to the study. All too quickly, the twins heard the click of the study door closing.

The next hour seemed to crawl, both twins desperately wanting to eavesdrop. But hiding up the stairs or down the corridor was one thing - outright spying was entirely different. It was damn clear Miranda and Andy were having a very private talk, and neither Cassidy nor Caroline would dare interrupt _that_. Instead, they spent the time alternating between emptily channel-flicking the television, futily attempting homework, or just pacing outside the study. Finally, however, they heard the door open and turned to see their mother and stepmother exit the study, holding hands tightly. As they walked into the lounge, the twins braced themselves: this was it. Time to be told they lost one of their new siblings... or both.

"Girls," Miranda said firmly. "We... have something to tell you." She took a deep breath, and Andy wrapped her arm around the editor for support.

The redheads looked at eachother and gulped in synch. "Have... " Caroline stuttered. "Have you... lost one of the babies?"

Before Miranda could respond, Andy gasped and held her head. "Oh, God... this is _all my fault_!" She nearly burst into tears.

Miranda's eyes widened. "Darling... ?"

Andy dashed forward and fell to her knees, grabbing both twins in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, girls! I'm _so_ sorry! I should've said something! I just... I was just so shocked... I couldn't even _think_! Please... please forgive me!"

Caroline and Cassidy returned the embrace as they both felt their eyes water. "It's OK, Andy... " breathed Cassidy. "We're so sorry... "

At that, Miranda joined Andy at the girls' height. She wordlessly put her hands on her wife's shoulders, willing her to let the girls go. Andy broke the hug but they all stayed close. "Listen to me, all of you," Miranda said firmly. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Everything is fine."

Caroline frowned. "But... but... you lost... "

"_No_," Miranda firmly. "This is all a horrible misunderstanding." She glanced at Andy, who looked incredibly guilty. "Listen to me very carefully - we haven't lost them. Understand me? _We have not lost the babies_."

"R... really?" squeked Cassidy.

"We promise, bobsies." Their mother's use of their petname was a good sign, at least.

"I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you, girls," Andy almost whimpered. "I just... I couldn't think clearly. I should have told you... dammit, I should have said _something_!" Miranda gently pulled the reporter's head until it was resting on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry... " the brunette whispered.

"We don't understand... " said Caroline. "What's happened, then? We... we called Emily. She seemed as upset as us."

Miranda groaned. "No wonder I didn't fight back when Nigel told me to come home. It seems... I was in as much a daze as you, my darling." She kissed Andy's temple, then turned back to her daughters. "We're truly sorry, little ones, but Andrea and I needed to talk. Something _did_ happen at the hospital. It's just... I think we both needed time to process it before we could say anything." Miranda then turned her head up a little, as a modicum of her confidence returned. "But now we _have_ discussed it, and we can talk to you about it."

The twins were nearly shaking with anticipation.

Eventually, Andy took a deep breath. "They're twins."

The girls' eyes nearly bugged out. "_TWINS_?" they both yelped. "Who?" - again in stereo. They looked at eachother... then at their mother. "_Again_?!" cried Caroline. "Mom!" They then burst into wide grins, and nearly tackled Miranda. The fashionita barely stayed on her knees as she was crushed by a two-daughter hug.

"Girls... girls... " she soothed. "Wait... " She glanced at her young spouse.

Andy softly pulled Caroline away from her wife as Miranda pushed Cassidy, until the redheads were facing them again. "This is great!" Cassidy squealed. "We're gonna have _three_ brothers and sisters!"

"Or three brothers!" joined Caroline.

"Or three sis... !"

"_Girls_," interrupted Andy. "You don't understand." When she was met with two frowns, Andy put one hand to Miranda's tummy, the other to her own. "They're both twins. I mean... we're _both_ having twins."

For possibly the first time in their lives, Caroline and Cassidy were stunned into silence...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. I DO **NOT** OWN _THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA_. This is just for fun._

_2\. I originally didn't intend a sequel to _Double Trouble_, but once I began thinking of this, I had to do it__. I hope you like it._

_3\. I can now reveal the working title of this was _Quadruple Trouble_... then I realised it gave the story away._

* * *

PART 3

Emily Charlton's highly-trained ears picked up footsteps behind her, and she paused her typing. A smile instantly appeared on her face as she recognised the rate of the footfalls and she spun around to see Miranda Priestly-Sachs emerge from the lift.

_The_ Miranda Priestly-Sachs.

Emily's heart rose. She was beyond tired, having barely gotten any sleep lastnight. She kept fearing the worst, that Miranda and Andy had lost one or both their babies. The Brit was a right state all night, but Serena had continually tried to calm her down, insisting that no news was _good_ news. Besides, this was Miranda: frankly, it would have been even _weirder_ if she tearfully broke down in the office and admitted anything. And calling Miranda at home was obviously out of the question. But to see her now, striding as confident as ever... Emily felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

As she neared her first assistant, Miranda took off and held out her coat. Instinctively, Emily stood up and took it. "Emily, put all messeges and meetings on hold until I say otherwise. Call Nigel and tell him I want to see him here in precisely five minutes. Then come into my office without delay. With my coffee." Before she entered her office, Miranda looked over her shoulder. "And I don't pay you to smile like a loon."

"Yes, Miranda," beamed the redhead. Now _that_ was more like it.

Once she had done as ordered, Emily knocked and entered her boss' office with the ever-important coffee. "All appointments are frozen, Miranda." She tentatively looked at the silver-haired editor. Despite her elation, she was still curious over what was going on yesterday. "Is there anything... "

"Emily, close the door," interrupted the Dragon.

Her eyes widened, and her good feelings began to dampen. Miranda never _wanted_ to talk to her, let alone in private. Things could be going pear-shaped again. Once the office door was shut, Emily warily stepped back infront of her employer's desk. She knew better than to speak first.

After a moment, Miranda put down the _Runway_ cover proofs and removed her glasses. She glared at the assistant. "What I am about to say... I will do so only _once_. I will _not_ repeat myself. Understood?"

Emily blinked, and nodded numbly. _The babies are fine the babies are fine the babies are fine_...

"There may have been some... unusual behaviour yesterday, by people who may or may not be in this room," she said firmly. "Regardless, outside of the two of us, Nigel and Serena - as I'm sure _someone_ told her - any discussion about what might have happened will not leave this office. Do I make myself _clear_?"

"Yes, Miranda," Emily said, thankful the second assistant had still been at lunch yesterday and did not witness anything. Miranda might have had her killed to keep her qui...

"Good," the editor said. "There's hope for you yet." Emily smiled inwardly, certain she caught a twinkle in her boss' eyes. Outside the wedding, this was as close to Human as she would probably see Miranda. She was glad things were back to normal. But still...

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in, Nigel," Miranda called out distractedly. Feeling like a third wheel, Emily acknowledged Nigel once he stepped in and went to go back to her desk. "Emily," came the sharp tone. "I don't recall saying you could leave." A chill went down the redhead's spine. Oh no. Slowly turning back to face Miranda, she stayed silent as Nigel instinctively shut the office door.

Miranda stood up from her chair and took a conspicuously-large gulp of coffee. "I suppose I should tell you what will happen over the coming months. It might end up affecting _Runway_, though I will do everything in my power to make sure there's as little impact as possible. Evenso, I feel it's in the magazine's best interests if you're both made aware of the situation. But be clear - this is a very _delicate_ subject. I expect you both... " she shot a glance at Emily "... and any fiancees - to be extremely discreet."

Nigel folded his arms. "Miranda, you don't have to talk to us about delicacy... what's going on?" He sighed with frustration. "What happened at the hospital?"

Miranda's eyes narrowed, and Emily almost feared for their lives. But the Ice Queen seemed to brush it off after another intake of coffee. "Andrea and I are both expecting twins."

Both underlings froze, their eyes threatening to pop out of the sockets. Emily was certain her heart actually stopped. "Wh... _what_?!" Nigel eventually cried.

"Please don't tell me you're losing your hearing, Nigel," said Miranda with a flick of her hair. "I am going to have twins. Andrea is also going to have twins."

Emily stammered. "B... both of you... ?" _Both of them_?

"Four... babies... ?"

Miranda sighed in exasperation. "Yes, _four_. 'Twins' means two babies. And two sets of twins means four babies. Two plus two equals four." She tutted. "I didn't think I'd be playing math teacher today."

Emily tried to comprehend what was going on. Four babies? _Four babies_?! But... how... what... how... ?

That was it. Game over. Emily's mind hit overload.

And then her suddenly-unconscious head followed the rest of her body and hit the floor...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. I DO **NOT** OWN _THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA_. This is just for fun._

_2\. I originally didn't intend a sequel to _Double Trouble_, but once I began thinking of this, I had to do it__. I hope you like it._

_3\. I can now reveal the working title of this was _Quadruple Trouble_... then I realised it gave the story away._

* * *

PART 4

After the initial shock, Miranda bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. She had to admit, the fact her first assistant had just fainted dead in her office was rather comical. But instead of giving in to her mirth, the editor simply rolled her eyes. "Is she alive?"

Nigel knealt down and inspected Emily. "Of course she's alive, Miranda," he nearly growled. "I would _imagine_ the idea of you and Six _both_ expecting twins was simply abit shocking. Can't think why!" He nudged the Brit slightly, but there was no response.

Miranda frowned slightly. "Is there blood?" Truth be told, she had grown rather fond of the redhead over the past year or so. Blame her darling wife: Andrea made the Dragon realise the outside world, and other peoples' lives. Though she was never the coldblooded bitch the media called her, Miranda would be the first to admit she was hardly the most considerate person in the world. But since marrying her former second assistant, she found herself noticing and almost taking an interest in other people besides their fashion. That said... she had an image to uphold. Only her wife and children were permitted to see her caring side. "I'd hate to need it cleaned off my floor," she muttered.

Miranda could almost _hear_ Nigel roll his eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, Miranda." The editor watched as he gently picked Emily up in his arms, walked over to the office sofa and laid her down. "Get me some smelling salts."

"Smelling salts?" blinked Miranda. "This isn't a massage parlour, Nigel."

"Fine, I'll get some water from the bathroom."

"You are not throwing water around in my office," the Ice Queen snapped. "That's an expensive couch." Before Nigel could give a retort, Miranda picked up her phone and dialled. After a moment, she spoke into it. "Serena - my office, now. That's all." She immediately hung up. Looking at the Brit, Miranda had to stifle a smirk. The poor thing. Maybe, once she was awake, she should give Emily the rest of the day... oh, _as if_.

Soon, there was a knock at the door, and after Miranda called her in, Serena appeared. "Miranda, is there... " The Brazilian stopped dead as she noticed her betrothed comatose on the sofa. Miranda actually felt gooey at the look of shock and concern on her face. Serena did not even wait for permission to move, instantly dashing to Emily's side. "What happened?!"

"It seems your significant other has had a dizzy spell," Miranda said, sounding put out. "As you can imagine, it is not very befitting for assistants to be laying unconscious in their employer's office. I thought perhaps you might be able to revive her so she can get back to work." Inside, Miranda was heartwarmed at the obvious love Serena had for the redhead. She watched as she whispered softly to Emily, stroking her forehead and giving her a deep kiss. To Miranda and Nigel's surprise, Emily reacted after just a few seconds. The editor could not help an eye-roll, but not out of annoyance - rather, at how ridiculously sweet it was. True love's kiss? _Really_.

Slowly, Emily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her fiancee. "Oh, Serena," she breathed. "I... I had the most scariest nightmare. I dreamt Miranda and Andy were both going to... "

"_Ahem_." Miranda decided to stop her right then and there.

Emily suddenly fell silent, her eyes widening. Serena frowned. "Meu amor... ?"

"I think Emily was simply quite surprised to hear both Andrea and I are expecting twins," said Miranda strictly... and again, had to actively keep from laughing at Serena's resultant expression. After a few minutes of explaining the situation to the Brazilian and making sure Emily was uninjured, Miranda sent the three of them back to work with a brisk, "That's all," then closed her office door. Finally relaxing, she let out a long sigh. She was exhausted, frankly. But she knew once she got back to work, she would find her groove and the day would be fine. There was just one last thing to do.

The editor sat down and picked up her desk phone again. Dialling home, she waited impatiently - as always - drumming her fingers on her desk. She scowled as it became clear she would not get an answer. Giving up, she instead got out her own phone from her bag and called Andrea's. Thankfully, she only had to wait three dials. "Hey, sweetheart," came her wife's lovely voice.

"Hello, darling," said Miranda. "I just wanted to tell you Nigel, Emily and Serena know the situation. Once we inform your family, that'll be everyone."

"That's great," Andy said. "How did it go?"

"It was fine. I think I've reestablished my reputation after yesterday's... abberation." Miranda chuckled. "Emily fainted."

There was a burst of laughter from the other end. "_Seriously_? Oh my God... is she alright?"

"Probably a slight bump on the head, but I'm sure she'll get some Brazilian healthcare." Another loud guffaw. "How are you feeling, love?" the fashionita asked once Andy calmed down.

"I'm absolutely fine, Miranda. All I ask is that you don't work late tonight." There was a sigh. "I want us to have dinner as a family."

"We will," Miranda replied. "I promise." She then bit her lip. "Andrea, I... called the house first... "

The pause was telling. "I... I just thought I'd take the girls out today. No big deal."

Miranda held the bridge of her nose. She should have expected this. "Darling, we talked about this lastnight. There's nothing to... to 'make up' for."

Andy's tone suddenly dropped considerably. "I didn't talk to them, Miranda... they got all worried because I wasn't talking... I should have _told_ them."

It was strange how quickly the mood could change: Miranda now felt horrible. She thought back to the previous night, after they had told the girls the situation. Andrea was nearly sobbing with regret, feeling guilty at not speaking to them, not allaying their fears. At one point, her young wife even feared she was a terrible stepmother and _would_ be a terrible birth mother. That nearly broke Miranda's heart. "Listen to me very carefully, my love: Caroline and Cassidy do _not_ blame you. They understood completely. We were _both_ completely floored at yesterday's... revelations. It was alot to take in. We both needed time to come to terms with it."

"I let them down... " came Andy's whimpered reply.

"Don't you _ever_ say that, Andrea," Miranda said firmly. "The girls love you - and trust you implicitly. You could not be more dear to them if you were blood. You are a _wonderful_ mother: never doubt that. Understand?"

A long pause, then Andy's quiet voice. "If you're sure... "

"I'm _always_ sure," said Miranda. "I'll hear no more of this foolishness. We have many things to concern ourselves with in the coming months - but your abilities as a mother is _not_ one of them." Her voice softened, the Dragon tone dropped. "Please, my darling... "

"I'm sorry," Andy whispered. "I love you, Miranda."

"And I love you, Andrea," Miranda said from the bottom of her heart, her eyes closed. "So very, very much." She was continually surprised at the feelings her former second assistant brought out of her. She had never been whimsical enough to believe in "The One" until Andrea - but now Miranda knew it was true. None of her previous lovers even _compared_. Miranda sighed again. "Now go enjoy your day, and I'll see you all this evening." With loving goodbyes, the call ended.

Miranda closed her eyes once more. The past twenty-or-so hours had been insane. She was still amazed at the situation, and her initial reaction. _Nothing_ fazed the Ice Queen... or so she thought. But now it was back to business. In minutes, the Dragon was needed once more to manage _Runway_. There would be plenty of time to take stock over the next seven-and-a-half months.

And after that? Miranda found herself smiling with anticipation. The Priestly-Sachs' lives would be very busy indeed...

THE END


End file.
